My way of The Reckoning
by Dereksgirl13
Summary: Yea, this is my point of view of what i wished happened. Let me just warn you now, there is adult situations in this story. There is more romance between Chloe and Derek.
1. Chapter 1

(CPOV)

Some unknown feeling started building in my stomach and I felt weird.

"Come in." I said, thinking that I should had said go away instead.

Derek opens the door and stares at me with those green eyes that I can get lost in. I walk out into the hallway. We stood there dumbstruck, both red faced, me staring into his beautiful green eyes, for a full minute, and then my panicky feelings got the better of me and I ran back inside the room that I was staying in. I ran all the way to the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned up against it and just breathed. My stupid feelings ruined everything! I knew he saw on my face that I wanted to kiss him. It was a full kiss, on the lips but I need the other side of the lips to react to my stupid hormones. I felt really weird and tingly inside. I slid down to a sitting position and just sat there. Breathing and sitting. Eventually I calmed down enough to go look under the door to see if anyone was out in my room. Derek wasn't standing anywhere in my room.

_**Oh no, he's probably scared of you now, Chloe, you blew it again**_**!**

I ran to the door to go see where he was hiding now, and when I opened it he was right there. He grabbed my waist, pulled me close and kissed me. Full on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooooo srry I haven't updated in awhile! I got this huge writers block and I kinda got scared of what people would think if I put something adulty in here! ;) I did at first but took it out real fast. So now I have TWO stories. ( The Ending of the World by Dereksgirl13 ) so yea I hope you enjoy my stories and please feel free to give me advice because I'll really need it soon!**

_**Derek's thoughts: bold and italicize **_

_Wolf thoughts: italicize and underlined_

-[mY nAmE iS]-

I tensed up as Derek's lips moved over mine. Demanding a response that I had no clue of how or what to do at a time like this.

His lips were soft, hands rough but warm as they held my weight. I felt my heart beat pounding in my chest as I melted away all the worry thoughts that were in my head. The only thing I could think of was that I was kissing Derek Souza. Derek Souza, one stubborn werewolf. Tough, fearless, doesn't care of what you think of him, and most of all, loveable. I never realized how much I loved him until now.

I had to come up for air but Derek saw no problem in this just started to kiss from my jaw line to the crook in my neck. I shivered from the electricity that was running from his lips into my body. Through my veins, passing through my body, and finally resting on my heart. Making it beat and pound even faster, stronger, and louder than I thought possible.

I could have stayed like this forever but I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. Derek must have heard it too because he jerked up real fast and left my room before I could blink.

"Hey Chloe, do you want to watch a movie with me?" Simons voice has this soothing tone that makes you do whatever he asks of you. Not in the way of controlling you just the whinny little kid that gets what he wants.

"Sure. What would we be watching?" Simon knew I loved movies, I could never put down a movie except for the romance ones.

"The blood will be spread."

"Cool, I'll be down in a second." I had to go find Derek and demand what was his problem.

-[ ;) ]-

**(DPOV) **

I heard Chloe's footsteps come near me and Simons "room".

_**What was I going to say to her? Oh, it just my hormones coming out and it was you or… no that is not going to work.**_

_Quit freaking out! She's your mate, she has to accept you! There's no other way! _

_**But how can you tell someone that you love them or at least that their your mate?**_

_You don't. You have to show her and everyone else that tries to stop you or tries to take her away!_

That's it! I will make her see that she is my mate and that she belongs to me! I will get Chloe Saunders if it is the last thing I do. I make her fall in love with me like how she made me fall in love with her. I'll treat her like she is the queen and I am her slave at her every command. Starting tomorrow, plan 'Getting Chloe to fall in love with me" will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…. Just tell me what you think after your done reading this chapter!**

**CPOV**

I couldn't even watch the movie without Simon's voice interrupting every line that someone said. I was becoming frustrated because this movie was definitely picked out by him. Someone with no movie directing skills would pick this movie to watch.

In the middle of Simon's rant about how cool looking the zombies were, a scream echoed around the house. Simon stopped automatically and someone stomping their feet down the stairs was heard.

"Simon! You better have a good reason as to why you put a bucket of cold water on top of my door!" Tori's voice was heard even though she was even halfway down the stairs.

"Good luck Simon, you'll need it." I whispered as Tori finally stalked up right in front of the TV. I would personally thank her for blocking off the disgrace of a so called "good zombie movie".

Tori's whole head was drenched in water; her hair was a stringy mess as the water was still dripping down onto the floor. The water somehow mostly missed her head and hit her chest. Just let me tell you, we could defiantly tell now that she wasn't wearing any type of bra or undershirt.

I looked over at Simon only to see him watching Tori's chest move a she screamed at him. I leaned over to him and whispered.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." It took all my willpower not to giggle. I know it may be sad or bad that I don't want boobs but my wish didn't come true. My boobs are about the size of Tori's now and do not want them to get wet, I shuddered at the thought of that happening.

Simon turned to look at me and smiled shyly. I could see in his eyes that he was sorry for staring at her chest when he supposedly liked me. I looked at him and stood up. Looking down at him, I turned around and walked back up the steps up to the room in was staying in.

"Chloe, wait! I can explain!" I heard Simon's voice yell up to me but I payed him no attention. I knew he was going to come after me but I heard Tori's voice yelling he wasn't going anywhere until he explained.

I sighed as I reached my room. I ran to my bed and plopped down face first in the comforter. I started humming under my breath my favorite song.

_Wake up sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean? To be a day dreamer believer and a home coming queen!_

**DPOV**

I could hear Chloe her feet slowy down the hallway. I was hiding in her room, knowing that she would be coming up after the bucket of water problem. I tried so hard not to laugh at the way Tori thought it was Simon, when it was actually me! I placed the bucket of water knowing that Tori didn't have a bra on. I know Simon is kind of perveted when it comes to women's breast, but let me tell you Tori does have some boobs that surprised me when she ran into me after she got out of the shower, totally forgetting her clothes before she can in.

Dealing with my height I can look down any woman or girl's shirt if I chose to, but I don't. I would'nt want anyone looking down my pants or at my chest. I know I'm well muscled and even toned when it comes to being "hot".

I never got a chance to look down Chloe's shirt because she always were huge shirts whenever I was around her. I mean not to be rude or anything but I bet she does'nt have anything to show. She is fairly small in all areas, but I can't be sure until I look at her at the right time and in the right outfit.

I did'nt realize my eyes were shut until I heard a soft humming up really close to me. I opened my eyes to see Chloe laying on the bed, with her eyes shut, and humming that song her mother use to sing to each night when she was little.

She looked so peaceful when she is on the verge of sleep. Her baby, blue eyes were shut and her face was relaxed. Her lips parted open each time she breathed in and her chest would match the rhythm of her breathing. The sound of her heart matching mine, made mine pump faster as the wolf whinned uneasliy as to why I won't go over there and just stroke her cheek.

She is so beautiful. The black in her hair was almost gone and it was a brownish and gold looking color. It was spreaded around her face like waves of sunshine that was about to boil me alive. She was mine, no she IS mine. Noone will take her away from me. She is my mate, mine and only mine. I just have to find a way to tell her. I have to find a way to keep her with me and keep her safe until the Edison Group gives up. Until then, noone will harm her.

Including me.

I turned away from where I was sitting and left the room, I closed the door on my way out.

"Ahem."

I looked up to see Tori with her arms crossed over her chest while raising one eyebrow up.

_Oh, god look what you got us into now!_

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What will happen after Tori catches Derek sneaking out of Chloe's room? Find out later but now: R & R Please!**


End file.
